


I Am a Wreck (When I'm Without You)

by Patoonza



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It just kinda happened, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, idk why this takes place in december when i wrote this in november, it takes place in the morning if u couldnt tell, sorry its so short this is literally my first time writing a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patoonza/pseuds/Patoonza
Summary: just some self indulgent early morning fenro. that's it that's the plot
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	I Am a Wreck (When I'm Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i sat down for a whole hour n a half and managed to write something that isnt a chatfic
> 
> HAJFJSJF OK BUT SERIOUSLY!! this is my first time writing a fanfic n i rlly hope yall like it :]!! lord knows this fic is self indulgent enough to kill a man
> 
> also yes the title is from line without a hook everyone point and laugh at the yearning gay

The first thing Fenton processed when he started gaining consciousness was the familiarly comforting _warmth_ that surrounded him. 

His head slowly rose and fell along with Gyro's breathing, and Fenton felt the smallest smile form on his face as he listened to the calm thumping of his lover's heartbeat. The duck had fallen asleep in the midst of them watching a movie late at night after they finished dinner. _It was one of those cliche 90's christmas movies,_ Fenton thought to himself, _Gyro had a bit of distaste towards those kinds of movies, but I always found them to be charming._

As the younger duck began to regain his senses, he slowly cracked open his eyes and squinted at the early morning light shining through the windows. It was still early in the month of december, but it seemed the cold and grey winter sky of Duckburg was never without its ever-so bright and colorful sunrise. 

Fenton's eyes drifted to the clock sitting on their bedside table, the bright red numbers reading _6:37 AM_ , making him grin. With the start of December, Scrooge (after some convincing from his nephews, of course,) agreed to adjust his employees schedules to let them spend more time at home preparing for the upcoming holidays. This new schedule allowed Fenton and Gyro to sleep in for 2 hours more than they usually would've been able to.

With over an hour of extra time to stay in bed, Fenton nuzzled his face into Gyro's neck and began planting soft kisses over the exposed feathers. The kisses were slow and gentle, drowsy and with no need to rush to wake up his sleeping fiance.

Fenton entangled his legs with Gyro's as he heard the taller bird let out a quiet hum. The kisses trailed their way up to his lover's cheek, creeping towards the corner of Gyro's beak. 

After what felt like an _eternity_ to Fenton, the other man slowly squinted open his eyes, allowing a sliver of dark emerald to peak through and meet hazel.

Fenton couldn't help it when his beak broke out into a sleepy smile. "Morning, _Amor_ ," he whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use. 

Gyro hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping a warm arm around Fenton's waist. "Mmm... Y'r feet 're cold..." he mumbled. His voice was thickly laced with sleep, and if Fenton was being honest, the sound of it made his heart nearly explode.

The latino let out a breathy giggle, making Gyro crack open his eyes and smile. Gyro loved his laugh. It was always so lovingly familiar, full of snorts and chortles that make him think of raw honey and freshly baked pastries. 

When Fenton's laughing settled to a stop, the two gazed lovingly into eachothers eyes. Gyro's free hand came up to cup his fiance's face, his thumb caressing his cheek. "I love you so much," he whispered. 

Fenton's eyes softened in their gaze, his hand coming up to rest atop the one on his cheek. He leaned down to brush his beak against Gyro's, mumbling a drowsy "I love you too, Gyro." against his lips, before closing his eyes and sealing them with a sleepy kiss. 

Fenton loves mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> im vv open to criticism if there r any writers out there willing to give me some!! im literally just going off of what i picked up from reading fanfics for 3 years


End file.
